Parings of a Mew Fruit
by Ebony Dagger
Summary: If you want a oneshot pairing, tell me and I'll write it. TAKING REQUESTS NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Ebony Dagger: Just going to be a oneshot, not sure yet.

This is for all you people out there who love Ryou/Ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in it

Ryou snorted as Ichigo walked past him with yet another order, "Come on Strawberry, people don't want to wait all day for you to just turn up with cold tea."

Whirling around, she glared at him, "For your information, Shirogane, it's coffee, and my feet hurt, so just bug off!"

Turning on her heel, she stalked off to place the tray full of cake and coffee on the table before a chattering couple.

Then she returned to the kitchen, not looking where she was going, smacking straight into Shirogane.

He caught her before she fell, laughing and saying, "Careful Ichigo, wouldn't want you to hurt your feet any more, would we now?"

Letting go of her, he stepped back, preparing for her to make another sharp retort, instead, he was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Ichi—" he began, but was cut off as she said, in a deadly quiet voice, husky with tears, "Shirogane, I quit. I can't have you insulting me at every turn and pretending like it's only a game. Goodbye."

With that, she walked out of the café. Behind Shirogane, Keiichiro sighed and shook his head, his ever present smile dissolving.

Mint shrugged and folded her arms across her chest, "Well Shirogane, since you drove her off, you'd better go and win her back."

Zakuro flipped her long, plaited hair behind one shoulder and chimed in, "I agree."

Pudding, an uncharacteristically serious pout twisting her lips, said, "Hai Shirogane. You made onee-chan go away, so you bring her back."

Even Lettuce stammered, "Hai, that would be best I think."

Ryou looked at Keiichiro, normally his staunch supporter, but his older friend looked grave and serious, "Ryou, we need her. She's the strongest Mew, and upset could damage our power base and herself."

Looking around at the serious faces, Ryou sighed, "Fine, I'll go find the baka."

Swivelling round, he stalked out of the café door and made towards Ichigo's house.

When he got there, he knocked politely and waited for someone to come to the door. He heard a shuffling noise, then a shape approached the door with caution.

When Ichigo opened the door and saw Ryou, her first instinct was to slam the door straight in his face; how dare he come here!

Just as she began to close the door, Ryou caught it and pushed his way into the house, noting her tear-stained face and red hair hanging limp around her face, tumbling out of its usual pigtails.

Ichigo began to protest, but was stopped in midsentence by Ryou grabbing her around the waist and kissing her fiercely, his tongue demanding entrance, almost bruising her lips against her own teeth with the force of it.

Breathlessly, she pulled away and protested, "Shiro—"

"Ryou," he interrupted her, "Call me Ryou."

"Ryou, we can't do this."

"Why's that?" he asked, nibbling her neck, sending prickles of pleasure through her so she couldn't think straight.

She paused, and couldn't remember why not, so she simply surrendered to sensation with a moan of ecstasy.

An hour later they were asleep on her bed, curled around each other.

Woken by the sound of her mother banging the door as she entered the house, they slipped out of Ichigo's second-story bedroom window with the grace of a couple of cats and made their way back to the cafe, smiling like cats that had got the cream.

Ebony Dagger: Please review and tell me if you want any more pairings and I'll write them up for you

Tell me if you want lemons or not. This was sort of lemon, and my first attempt, so I can probably do better

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebony Dagger: This is a crossover between Fruits Basket and TMM, so bear with me, it's mainly TMM and there are lemons, sort of. I must be too prim to write the whole thing. I'll work up to it ******

_OK, this is set before Tohru, so Yuki is all hurt from Akito and hasn't yet begun to heal_

Zakuro grinned as a gorgeous boy walked into the cafe – this was the chance she had been waiting for for so long.

"Yuki-kun," she purred seductively, flipping her hand through her long raven hair. Yuki Sohma looked over at her and smiled bitterly, "Sorry Missy, you don't get me that way. Seduction does not work on me."

Zakuro's eyes flew wide open and she strode over to Yuki and slapped him, hard.

He snorted and caught her hand, pulling her in close so she could hear him whisper, "Listen, Miss Zakuro-san, never create opportunities for violence, or violence will certainly occur. OK?"

Eyes wide, she nodded, then, seeing her chance, darted in and kissed him firmly on the lips.

She felt him stiffen in shock and then he pulled away, rejecting her completely. Pushing her away roughly, he strode out of the cafe, back straight, betraying no emotion.

Staring after him in disbelief, she wasn't aware that Ryou had approached her until he spoke, "Well, that could have gone better, don't you think?"

"Oh shut up," she snarled, stalking off, but before she could, he grabbed her arm and swung her round to face him.

"Listen Zakuro," he began, but then he looked around at the almost empty cafe and said, "Not here, come with me."

Dragging her underground, Zakuro whirled to face the blond boy and began to speak, but was cut off as Ryou really, thoroughly kissed her. Melting into the kiss, she murmured, "So, am I a bad bad girl?

The young man laughed huskily, "Oh yes."

"And do bad girls need to be punished?"

Another husky chuckle, "Oh yes."

They managed to make it upstairs, still kissing, and then Ryou slid his hand up the girl's top to her breast and teased it, making her moan out loud against his lips, desire building within her.

When he moved his mouth to her sensitized breasts, she arched against him and he laughed, letting it vibrate through her body.

An hour or so later, they nestled together in Ryou's not-so-huge bed and Ryou whispered sweet nothings to Zakuro, lips brushing her ear, his hair mingling with her own.

**Ebony Dagger: So, what do you think?**

**Please R&R with any ideas or requests.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony Dagger:OK, I'm going to put in a back story but also I'm going to pretty much ignore it after the first bit, so it's all about the couples!

START

Lettuce smiled shyly as Shirogane announced yet another alien attack.

That meant that she could see Pai again.

For almost two years now, she had nursed a secret crush on him, but she didn't think he would ever return her feelings.

Transforming, she and the other Mews sprinted to the park and faced the impending Chimera Animals only to find that there were none

Instead, the three aliens faced them.

"So," Ichigo shouted, "Finally decided to fight us yourselves, you cowards!"

Pai nodded almost imperceptibly and suddenly Kish swooped down on her, Taruto leaped out and grabbed Pudding and Pai himself swept down and slung a trembling Lettuce over his shoulder.

The three teleported away, leaving only Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro standing alone.

"Damnit." Zakuro swore, transforming into her human counterpart.

Mint de-transformed as well and said, her voice trembling, "What do we do?"

Lettuce screamed as she was teleported away from her friends.

She did like Pai, but if he didn't return her feelings, then why else would he have kidnapped her except to torture her for information?

The three aliens teleported to the foyer of the ship then looked at each other.

Without a word they all teleported to their separate lodgings with the Mews still clutched in their arms like honoured possessions.

Purple hair mingled with green, blonde with brunette and green with fuchsia as the aliens took what they wanted from the Mews and the Mews gave everything they had.

At first, Ichigo struggled to get away, but as Kishu kissed her, she realised something important; Masaya was a stupid tree-hugger who only cared about her as a friend and she didn't like _him_, she liked the idea of him, liked the idea of dating a sporty, studious and good-looking boy.

As soon as she had had her epiphany, she allowed her true feelings of lust and a little love for Kishu to surface and let him have his way with her.

Pudding and Taruto just talked really, about everything, and kissed a little, experimenting and discussing everything now that they weren't considering themselves enemies any more.

After a little while, Pudding de-transformed, leaving herself vulnerable to Taruto, but instead of attacking her, he curled his body around her as she dozed off, and they fell to sleep in each other's embrace.

Pai spent almost an hour calming Lettuce down and dodging her attacks, but when she finally wore herself out, she almost collapsed from exhaustion, and only sheer force of will kept her on her feet.

He lifted her to the bed and waited until her eyelids fluttered to kiss her forehead, but she reached up to capture his lips with her own and things just escalated from there.

The next day, the aliens returned them to Earth and promised to kidnap them again soon.

Wearily, the girls staggered back to the cafe and fell asleep with their heads on a table, even as Mint and Zakuro attempted to interrogate them.

END

Well this is getting stupider by the one-shot, so I'm officially giving up in this story if no-one wants to give me any more ideas, because my brain has already discontinued this.


End file.
